


Sibling  Rivalry

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Sibling  Rivalry

He walked in and did a quick scan around, the little coffee bar wasn't too busy, and he guessed she would be sitting facing the door,well you would if you were waiting for someone , you didn't really know. “She looks like Kayleigh” John had said, there she was and yes she did look like her.

“ Mandy I presume ?“ Paul said giving his best business executive smile.

“ Paul , Paul Redmond ? “ 

“Were you expecting someone else ?” 

“ No it's just you look nothing like him, I sort of expected an older version ,that's all “ 

“ I am older “ 

“ I know but , anyway “ she stood up and offered her hand .

Paul accepted and shook gently, 

“ I'm curious Mandy, how did you get my works number ?”

“ I looked in Kayleigh's phone “

“Oh right “ Paul frowned.” I suppose you have a reason “

“ I know I shouldn't but, well I wanted to chat “

“ Have you ordered yet ? “ Paul enquired.

“ No told them I was waiting for a friend “ 

“ Why did you want to meet, and why in secret ? Seems a little weird”

“Wow “ thought Mandy,” direct, verging on blunt.”

“ Not secret exactly “

“ Don't tell John, and best Kayleigh doesn't know, I think you said, but not secret ok “

“ I wanted to get your opinion on a few things, wedding related without their input”

“ Theirs or his ? “ 

Before Mandy could answer,the waiter came to take their order. Mandy had a skinny latte,Paul his usual large cappuccino.

They sat having their beverages ,mentally trying to sus each other out.

“What points do you want an opinion on ?” Paul asked,once again being quite blunt.

“ Will John go through with the wedding this time ?” she expected Paul to be at least put on to the back foot by the question.

“ If he thinks it's right for him and her yes, if not who knows ? “ he replied calmly.

“ It's just with him being a commitment phobe I worry he won't”

Paul put his coffee down and looked Mandy square in the eyes.

“ John didn't marry Charlotte because like the rest of us, he knew it wasn't right. I don't think that one broken engagement makes him a commitment phobe as you put it”

“ I see things differently from you then obviously “ 

“ Kayleigh tells me she's never been engaged, never stayed with anyone ,because she's never been asked and never had any long term relationships ,and funnily enough, here you are suggesting that John, is the commitment phobe, obviously Mandy I see things quite differently “ 

“ That's unfair ,she never found the right one “ 

“ What difference does that make ? “ 

“ She hasn't got engaged or moved in with someone, because she has never found the one worth it “ 

“ John didn't get married because the one he found wasn't worth it , so what's the difference? ”

Paul looked over the rim of his cup, raising his eyebrow eliciting a response.  
Mandy was obviously lost for words , a point not lost on Paul.

“Look Mandy, John is madly in love with Kayleigh, he thinks the world of her, and she of him. She's told me how she feels about him on many an occasion . As far as I'm concerned they are already a couple, the wedding just rubber stamps it ” Paul said to fill the silence.

“ I just hope John is good enough for …..” 

“ Listen Mandy, I'm quite happy to chat with you,and for us to try to get on , but I'm not gonna sit here and let you bad mouth my brother ok, I wouldn't think of saying anything bad about Kayleigh to you so I'd appreciate it if you extended me the same courtesy understand “ Paul interrupted.

“Understood Paul loud and clear,I didn't intend any disrespect “

“ Sorry if I appear a bit blunt but he is my brother after all. And to finish of what you were saying, well, John doesn't think he's good enough for her, but she thinks he is. And at the end of the day that's what's important “

“ I'm sorry Paul, I can see you want to protect John, and I want to protect Kayleigh so we have one thing in common at least”

“ John plays his cards close to his chest Mandy, usually he wouldn't share his feelings or secrets with anyone, but when I've sat and listened to Kayleigh talking, I know he's let her in, god she knows more about him than I do, he's never shared dreams with me but he has with her, somewhere in their relationship he's handed her the key to his heart and soul. He couldn't live without her now, that I'm sure of “ 

“Same with her, she's totally smitten, she's like a bloody lovesick teenager at times “ Mandy said smiling. 

“So to get back to your original question, yes he will go through with it this time, I can say definitely “

“Good, I'm glad she needs John more than she thinks she does”

“ Are you religious Mandy?” 

“ Atheist”

“ Well I'm Catholic and I believe that those two getting together was God's work. A relationship if not made in heaven, at least born there”

“ Not just chance then ? “ 

“ When John and her “ 

“ Charlotte? “ 

“Her , when John and her split up , John had written his letter of resignation ,he was leaving his job to go who knows where. Nana told him to pray to God and he would find an answer. Well he prayed but nothing ,just the anguish of the split. Now this is the spooky bit” he paused to take a sip of coffee.

“ Go on “ said an enthralled Mandy. 

“Well John went to work that morning, letter in his pocket to hand in first thing. This was before the car share remember “ 

“ Uh huh “ 

“ Well as he walked towards the break room, he heard an infectious giggle, a giggle so infectious that he forgot what a miserable bugger he is and started smiling, no grinning I'm sure he said, as he went into the room,he bumped literally into the source, and knocked her bag out of her hand, it scattered the contents all over, he spent the next 5 mins picking everything up. All the while he was on his hands and knees she stood and watched him smiling at him”

“Sorry” he said handing her the last bit. “No worries John,thank you” she replied and kissed his cheek in thanks. He smiled the rest of that day , I think he shredded the letter eventually”

“That was Kayleigh, wasn't it ?”

“ Uh huh ,John thinks that's how god answered him, he sent him Kayleigh”

“ Jesus “ said Mandy 

“ No God, but that's an easy mistake for a heathen” 

“ Atheist “ repeated Mandy 

“ Same thing “ replied a smiling Paul.

“ I remember her telling me that story, but she thought he was still engaged at the time, because I remember her saying he had a lovely smile, and she wished she could get to know him better” 

“ Point is Mandy, John thinks god sent Kayleigh to him, and I think that's sweet , but don't say I said that “ he smiled warmly.

“ Maybe god did , stranger things have happened , but don't you say I said that ok” 

They laughed together. 

“ What god has joined together,let no man put asunder “ said Mandy absently.

“ Spot on Mandy. Listen “ said Paul looking at his watch “ If we hurry we can catch evening Mass ,you up for it ?” 

“ Thanks for the invite Paul ,but thank god I'm an atheist “ 

They both smiled as Paul ordered two more coffees.

They talked for a while after that, and both left later realising that they had made a new friend that day.

The Kitson / Redmond bond was going to be a good one.


End file.
